


Cherry Blossoms

by azumilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), in which sasuke waxes poetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: Innocence. Friendship. Betrayal. Love. Who would have thought that cherry blossoms would mean so much to him?





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006. It used to be a "what if" future post canon fic but now it's more of a "things that could have happened in canon" fic. Thank you chapter 699.

**i.**

 

Cherry blossom. At first glance it is just an ordinary flower that has become a part of our lives. It blooms to mark the start of spring and falls not long after it has bloomed.

 

But if you look closely and really think about it, you will realize that cherry blossoms have deeper meanings to different people.

 

For a little girl, a cherry blossom is a sweet, delicate flower that should be handled carefully. Her small hands treat it like a fragile and precious jewel, afraid that if she plucks even a single petal, its beauty will be ruined forever. For her innocent mind, the flower represents how the world can be so beautiful and full of wonders.

 

_"Sasuke-kun, the cherry blossoms are blooming. Do you want to go see them with me?" a pink-haired little girl cheerfully asked her quiet classmate._

 

_Dark onyx eyes examined her without interest, "No."_

 

_She sighed, a little bit disappointed with his answer. Then again, another smile found its way to her lips, "Oh well that's okay. I guess we can watch them together when you already want to. Right, Sasuke-kun?"_

 

_"Hn," came his unconcerned reply._

 

**ii.**

 

In some ways a cherry blossom can also symbolize friendship. It can show how something comes out of nothing and blooms when you least expect it, how different kinds of people find themselves thrown together and then get to know each other as time goes by.

 

It is like a small bud of flower that slowly opens its petals as sunlight and water nourish its growth in the same way that friendship is nourished by experiences and memories.

 

Friends understand the beauties and weaknesses of each other; happy moments, as well as problems strengthen their bond.

 

_"Kakashi-sensei! You've crossed the line this time. You're two hours later than usual!" the blonde loudmouth accused their teacher when he finally arrived at the old bridge that was their meeting place._

 

_The jounin raised his hands in front of him and tried to make up a lame excuse. "Wait! When I was on the way I came across a woman who was about to give birth so I was forced to accompany her to the hospital and then…"_

 

_"LIAR!" they simultaneously shouted at him._

 

_"Kakashi-sensei as a punishment you should all treat us to the Ichiraku. I want ten bowls of ramen with…" a sudden bonk on the head silenced the noisy ninja, "Ow! Sakura-chan!"_

 

" _In case you've forgotten, we're here because we have a mission! Shut up so we can finish early!"_

 

_Amidst the noisy argument of his companions he remained quiet and just watched their interaction._

 

_Oftentimes, he thought that they were annoying, that they were useless for his goal in life... but sometimes they gave him the alien feeling of peace, joy and belongingness._

 

_"Sasuke-kun," a voice called a few distances away from him. He didn't notice that they've already walked ahead of him. "Let's go."_

 

**iii.**

 

A cherry blossom shows the nature of someone who will still come back to love a person even if she always gets rejected.

 

The flower represents patience and determination. It will continue to bloom again even if it means that it will only fall and be swept away by the wind just like the way someone will continue to love again even if it means that she will only get hurt.

 

_"So, Sasuke-kun," she happily started, ignoring the fact that the boy looked irritated with her presence, "I brought you some sushi for lunch. That way you'll have something to eat other than tomatoes."_

 

_"No, thanks."_

 

_"But Sasuke-kun," she protested, "Your body can't depend on lycopene alone. You also need other nutrients."_

 

_"Tch."_

 

_She bit her lip. He looked like he's going to tell her that she was being annoying again. "Sasuke-kun… I-I'll just leave it here."_

 

_After she had gone, he glanced at the food that she left beside him. He took a piece of sushi and ate it._

 

_Even if he was still slightly annoyed by her constant badgering, he had to admit that the food she made tasted good._

 

**iv.**

 

For a ninja who has a mission, a cherry blossom symbolizes how someone must take something for granted and leave because he believes it is for a better cause. It is like the flower that can't stay attached to its branch forever for it also has to fall and follow the wind's direction.

 

The cherry blossom means 'goodbye'; it tells that one must go with the flow of his destiny and follow the path he has chosen.

 

_She tried to convince him to change his decision, to tell him that revenge wouldn't make him happy… but he ignored her pleas and refused to listen._

 

_"All of us have different paths," he said. "I'm an avenger. I will never be like you or Naruto."_

 

_"I love you!" she suddenly shouted at him. He knew that she was crying even though his back was turned from her. "I love you with all my heart…I'm willing to do anything for you! Please don't go…"_

 

_He turned around and saw her beautiful emerald eyes streaming with tears… tears that broke his heart for he knew that he was the reason why she was crying._

 

_He wanted to comfort her and wipe away the tears from her cheeks… but he already made a decision._

 

_That's the reason why he just smirked and hid his feelings behind a mask._

 

_"You really are annoying."_

 

_That's also the reason why he chose to leave her on a bench under the crescent moon, guilty with what he told her._

 

_"Thank you."_

 

**v.**

 

Cherry blossoms mean sadness and loss. Its slow falling motion represents man's weakness, his inability to hold to what he wants most, to remain attached to the branch that gives him strength and protects him from the wind.

 

_He sat there, far away from them… far away from her. He thought that by leaving them he would finally become complete. But the feeling of emptiness just remained. If possible it even become stronger._

 

**vi.**

 

For many, the blooming of the cherry blossom tree signifies the changing of the seasons. Its petals represent how life can be temporary; how one can hold something important to him and then lose it with just a blink of an eye. It shows how time goes by without us noticing the changes it has brought.

 

_He stood by the bench where he left her, memories of everything they had shared flooding his mind._

 

_He wondered about what they would say when they learn of his return._

 

_Maybe they wouldn't welcome him anymore because of what he did. He didn't have the right to be here in the first place especially after he betrayed the village, after he let his selfishness and anger consume him and chose revenge over what they offered._

 

_He felt stained and guilty for his mistakes and if they rejected him upon knowing about his return he would accept their scorn for he knew that he deserved it._

 

_Slowly, a cherry blossom fell in front of him. His onyx eyes followed its descent as it landed on his open palm._

 

_It was so delicate, so beautiful… so unlike him._

 

_As he let the pink petal fall from his hand, he sensed someone was watching him._

 

_He looked up to find the same emerald eyes staring at him, tears slowly forming at its corner._

 

_He was rendered speechless by its beauty… then he realized that she probably hated him now._

 

_He watched as a single teardrop rolled down her pale cheeks and as her shoulders shook slightly._

 

_The sight of her made him feel guilty and his strained voice called out her name, "Sakura…"_

 

**vii.**

 

Cherry blossom. At first glance it is just an ordinary flower that has become a part of our lives. It blooms to mark the start of spring and falls not long after it has bloomed.

 

But as Uchiha Sasuke looks at it more closely, he realizes that it is more than just a flower. It is the namesake of the woman who means a lot to him, the woman who served as his branch when he was weak and the woman whose trust in him never wavered.

 

She waited for him even if he did not promise her that he would return. She continued to love him even if his true feelings for her were left unspoken.

 

Yes, the cherry blossoms fall when the wind blows just like the way that he fell for her.

 

_"Sasuke-kun," she smiled amidst the tears falling down her cheeks, her outstretched arm welcoming his return. "The cherry blossoms are blooming. Do you want to go see them with me?"_

 

_Silently he took her hand and felt complete, a small smile also forming on his lips._

 

_"Yes. I want to see them with you."_


End file.
